


Serendipity

by Butterfly



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam goes looking for his brother, Neil, and finds someone else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a flashfic for sparkysparky in the ONTD_AI Charity Auction.

"She's probably seeing other people _right now_," the sloshed kid, probably a freshman (definitely southern), said mournfully. Adam hadn't caught the guy's name just yet, but the kid had immediately latched onto Adam when he'd come close enough to the couch for his hand to be reached. Adam hadn't planned on counseling anyone - he was _trying_ to find his brother, Neil, who was one of the senior organizers of this horribly planned off-campus 'frat' party. Neil was, in theory, supposed to be responsible enough to take care of himself and others without Adam's supervision, but theory and practice rarely saw eye-to-eye when it came to his little brother. The kid on the couch sighed loudly and Adam patted his shoulder, trying (and failing) to untangle his other hand from the kid's. "That's what she said, you know. That we should see other people."

"Look, kid-"

"Kris," the kid - Kris - said reproachfully, as if Adam was supposed to already know. He tilted his head, his eyes focusing on Adam. Kris had really lovely eyes, actually - a bright, nutty brown near the middle, but fading to a lighter shade toward the outside. Kris licked his lips and, _yeah_, those were nice, too, particularly the plump lower one. In fact, Kris was pretty all over, though if Adam were in charge of him, he'd make him grow his hair out a little. And he'd put him in better clothes - or, at least, tighter ones.

"Kris," Adam said, still trying to tug his hand free. "I'm sorry that your girlfriend broke up with you, but it's not really a good time for me." Kris just blinked at him, that plush mouth of his pursing up into a tiny pout.

"Do you think I should see other people?" Kris asked, very earnestly and with no apparent sign that he'd actually listened to a word that Adam had said. "That's what she said. We've been together for _five years_ and she wants to see other people."

"I know," Adam said. He knew a lot of things - he knew that Kris was a snuggly drunk, because he was practically planted in Adam's side, and he knew that Kris _never ever_ drank normally, and he knew that Kris was the sort of drunk who needed to repeat everything that he said. What he _didn't_ know was how to get the kid off him so that he could go find his brother. "Look, kid-"

"_Kris_," he said insistently, his other hand curling around the edge of Adam's jacket. "It's the second time that she's broken up with me. Do you think that's a sign?"

"Look, I really need-" Adam stared down at Kris, who looked back at him, eyes wide. It was, perhaps, time to try a different tactic. "Yes. You should see other people. She's totally right. Expand your horizons!"

Kris nodded solemnly, the movement larger than it really needed to be. "Okay," he said. And then Kris clambered into Adam's lap and Adam was the surprise recipient of a sloppy kiss that tasted like very cheap beer. As far as kisses went, it was kinda crap, but Kris refused to be pushed away, so Adam took charge out of sheer desperation.

Kris sighed happily into Adam's mouth and gave up control and that was... that was _good_; that worked for Adam. He'd finally let go of Adam's hand, so Adam used his new-found freedom to urge Kris to shift to where Adam wanted him, Kris's knees spread wide and settled on either side of Adam's waist. Kris was making little stifled noises, his hips jerking ever so slightly. Adam could feel Kris's dick, even through all their clothing, so at least he wasn't too drunk enough to get it up.

This was almost certainly a mistake for at least one of them, probably both. Kris had a girlfriend - well, ex-girlfriend - and was most likely only a queer of the three-beer variety. On the other hand, that meant that Kris probably wouldn't start stalking him on MySpace. So. Really, when Adam thought about it _harder_, it was probably actually win-win. Both of them got sex and neither of them would end up with complications. Really, he was doing Kris a _favor_, getting him off and distracting him from the thought of his ex-girlfriend sexing up some other guy.

Guilt safely rationalized away, Adam decided that he was totally ready to take this to the next level - which, in this case, meant going to a room that didn't have a passed-out pothead in the corner or a girl staggering around like she'd lost a contact. Adam stood up without letting go of Kris, which earned him an impressed, "Whoa!" from his passenger, who wrapped his legs around Adam's waist and firmly looped his arms behind Adam's neck. "You're tall," Kris added, his delivery implying that it was a deeply profound statement.

"You're just tiny," Adam said, cupping Kris's ass as he walked them out of the room. Kris tucked his face into Adam's shoulder and Adam really hoped that didn't mean he was going to fall asleep. Now that he'd gotten all worked up, he kinda wanted to see this one through.

Luckily, this wasn't the first ill-advised party that Neil had thrown at this particular beach house, so Adam was able to find his way to a more hidden corner of the house fairly quickly. Kris was _not_ as light as he'd looked on first glance, more muscle than Adam had expected, so it was nice to tumble him down into a bed. Kris giggled and Adam wondered if that was the beer or if it was something that Kris did a lot. Adam flipped up the lightswitch, locked the door, and kicked off his shoes.

When he turned back to the bed, Kris was staring at him with dark eyes. It looked like he might be sobering up a little, so Adam sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You still up for this?" he asked, fingers skimming lightly over Kris's skin, slipping underneath the sleeve of his t-shirt to feel the muscle there. "It doesn't- it doesn't make you gay."

Kris snorted, tipping sideways into Adam. "Whatever," he mumbled into Adam's neck. "Like that even matters." Kris's hand had landed on Adam's thigh, just inches away from his cock. Kris tilted his head back, looking up at Adam, that earnest expression from earlier making another appearance. "Love is love, man, and... sex is sex. The rest is just details."

Ah, Kris was a _philosophical_ drunk. Like everything else Adam had seen tonight, it was cute on him.

Adam carefully pressed his fingers under Kris's chin, pushing his head back even further so that Adam could kiss him again - long, sweet kisses with enough tongue to let Kris know that he wasn't playing around. Kris was better at matching Adam's aggression now, even taking initiative to add some teeth into the kiss, tiny nips that weren't going to do any damage. Adam stroked his hand down Kris's neck, fingers tangling briefly in the corded necklaces that Kris was wearing. Then he was slowly unbuttoning Kris's shirt, nose wrinkling in annoyance when he discovered that Kris was wearing an undershirt beneath the plaid button-down. He pushed Kris back so that he could push Kris's shirt back over his shoulders and then yank off the shirt underneath, leaving Kris's chest bare. It was dark outside, so the only light was coming from the cheap overhead. It was enough.

Kris was only more gorgeous now, smooth chest and brown nipples with that hint of pink in the center. Adam thumbed one of them, and Kris shivered, biting down on his lip. "How about I give you a choice," Adam said, still pressing his thumb against Kris's nipple. "I can suck on these until they're hard and aching or I can keep taking off your clothes. What's your first choice?"

"I..." Kris's brow furrowed, his back arching, pressing him up into Adam's touch. "Can I... um. Your mouth?"

"Sure, baby," Adam said, and he scooted away slightly, urging Kris to lie back on the bed. He straddled Kris's hips and bent over, licking at the tiny nipple until it stood out for him, then just sucked into his mouth and played with it, teeth and tongue. Kris's hands were both in his hair, pressing him down harder, and so Adam sucked harder, until Kris was making tiny whimpering noises, his hips trying to push up against Adam. When Adam finally pulled away, the whole area around Kris's nipple had darkened and he was pretty sure that Kris was going to end up with a hickey there.

Good. It wasn't going to be the last mark that Adam left.

Kris was trying to tug him back down again, but Adam ignored him, trailing his hand down the center line of Kris's chest and stomach. There was a faint scar, and he traced over it lightly, glancing up at Kris with a measure of curiosity. Kris shrugged, seeming more frustrated with the interruption than anything else. "Just some surgery," he said, when he realized that Adam wasn't going to move on until he _did_ say something. "From when I was a kid. It's no big deal."

Adam brushed his fingers over the discoloration one more time, pretty sure that anything that long was actually a fairly huge deal, but willing to let it go. This was, he reminded himself, a one-night stand. Kris didn't have any reason to trust Adam with personal shit.

Then he sat up on his heels, leaning back so that he could press his fingers against the bulge in Kris's jeans. "So, another choice," Adam said, brushing a fingertip against the button of Kris's jeans. "I can go up and suck that other nipple or I can suck somewhere else." Adam grinned, maybe a little too full of himself, but he figured he deserved to feel good on a night like this. "Your choice."

Kris licked his lips again, his eyes darting down to Adam's hand on his crotch. "Some- somewhere else," he said, faintly.

"Anywhere in particular?" Adam teased and, yeah, he was pretty sure that his grin had just turned into a smirk. Kris was flushed all the way down to his chest, a mixture of embarrassment and arousal that Adam wasn't really used to seeing.

Kris also looked frustrated as hell and Adam was starting to think that he'd managed to trip over an actual, real-life _good boy_, southern-style. The kind that said 'mama' and never forgot to say 'thank you' and apologized for swearing.

"Oh, honey," Adam said, unbuttoning Kris's jeans. "How did you get yourself to this party?"

"I'm in the fraternity," Kris said, maybe a little defiantly, though that was spoiled by how eagerly he was watching Adam's hand. "And I can- I'm not what..." Kris pressed his lips together for a second and Adam just watched, utterly fascinated. "I'm not all _that _innocent."

Adam couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. "But you are apparently_ Britney Spears_," he said, when he could get breath.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Kris said, almost too quiet to hear, and then he looked mildly horrified at himself. That only made Adam laugh harder, his hand spreading out across Kris's stomach. Kris rolled his eyes but then he chuckled and, soon enough, he was laughing too, bright and infectious.

It took a couple of minutes for them to calm down, though Kris recovered slightly faster.

"_You_-" Kris said in a tone of great accusation. "-are just the sort of boy that my mama would have warned me about if, you know, she'd thought to warn me about boys."

"Lucky me that she didn't," Adam said, leaning over to press a tiny kiss against the tip of Kris's nose. "Otherwise, being _such_ a good boy, I'm sure you'd have stayed a mile away."

Kris took in a couple of deep breaths, the corner of his mouth tugging up into a smile. "Do you know what I think?"

"Couldn't possibly begin to guess," Adam said, propping himself up on his elbows and staring down at Kris.

"I think that you should shut up and suck my dick," Kris said, in an even tone that clearly cost him a lot of effort. Seconds later, another blush swept across his cheeks and then Adam brushed a soft kiss against his mouth, feeling pretty damn happy with the world.

"Your wish is my _very_ happy command," Adam said, and then he slid down the bed, pressing kisses against Kris's skin on his way. When he reached the top of Kris's jeans, he licked at the skin right above it, sucking a tiny piece of skin into his mouth and biting down on it softly. Kris's hands were fluttering around Adam's head, and Adam reached up and grabbed one of them, guiding it down to his shoulder. Kris's other hand soon followed and the press of Kris's fingers was tight and hard. Adam glanced upward, catching Kris's eye, and then leaned down to take the zipper of Kris's jeans in his mouth - it tasted disgusting, harsh and metallic, but Kris's gasp made it worth it. Kris was wearing briefs underneath, a soft green color. Adam yanked Kris's pants down to mid-thigh, and pressed his mouth against the tiny, dark wet spot on Kris's briefs, licking through the fabric until he could make out the head of Kris's cock. Kris was cut, like most of the boys that Adam had slept with, and he definitely wasn't afraid to make noise, a moan rising up as he jerked up toward Adam's mouth.

Adam pulled away, traced his fingers over the damp outline of Kris's cock. This was probably his favorite one-night stand ever (not that there was _too_ much competition) and they'd only just started. He slipped his hand inside Kris's briefs, curving it around the soft heat of Kris's dick, and he held it in place as he tugged on Kris's briefs with his other hand, yanking the band down and tucking it below Kris's balls - not entirely comfortable for Kris, but that would just make him last a little longer anyway, so it was fine. Kris's cock was slender and slightly longer than Adam had been expecting, with a bit of an elegant curve to it. The head was already swollen, and Adam brushed his thumb right underneath, drawing a low whine from the back of Kris's throat.

He glanced up again, and Kris was still staring down at him, cheeks flushed, lower lip tucked in under his teeth. Adam leaned forward and, not taking his eyes off of Kris's, licked a slow, slow stripe right up Kris's cock. Kris jerked under him and Adam pinned down his hips with one hand and wrapped the other around the base of Kris's cock. He pressed his mouth against the tip, then dragged it over his lips, as if he were using Kris's pre-come for lipgloss. Kris's breathing had gone uneven and he kept trying to squirm up against Adam's hand.

"Please," Kris whispered, and one of his hands was petting at Adam's cheek, useless and pleading. "_Please_."

Adam slipped his lips over just the head of Kris's cock, tongue sliding against the slit. Sucking cock was, Adam was pretty sure, the best thing that a mouth could do, and he wasn't going to let his sweet little straight boy walk away without getting to experience _everything_ that Adam had learned since he'd finally started getting some. He liked that Kris wasn't trying to push his head down, liked the tremble in Kris's hands where he _was_ touching Adam, hesitant and needy. Adam kept licking steadily at the head of Kris's dick until Kris's entire body was shivering all over with tension. _Then_ he closed his mouth, lightly sucking, lowering his head until Kris was pressing against the back of his throat.

He hadn't actually done this part all that much, so he practiced breathing through his nose with Kris just _there_, resting in his mouth. Kris was rubbing his fingers against Adam's face, tracing his lips where they were wrapped around Kris. Adam jerked his hand up over the part of Kris's cock still outside his mouth, and then he let go and reached up for Kris's hand, tangling their fingers together. He breathed in again, closed his eyes, and pressed forward the rest of the way, relaxing his throat.

The trick was not to think about it too much, so Adam concentrated on Kris's fingers against his - he had callused fingertips. Guitar, maybe? Those would feel nice on his cock; he'd need to get Kris to jerk him off, at least for a little while. Another moment passed and he still wasn't choking, so Adam swallowed around Kris's dick. He could feel his throat about to close up on him, so he pulled back, almost all the way, just the head laying on his tongue. Another couple of soft licks and Kris was tugging at his hair and it took Adam a second to realize that Kris was expecting him to pull off. Adam took about another inch of Kris into his mouth and _sucked_, just about as hard as he could, and he could feel Kris's fingers tightening in his as his cock swelled up that last bit and- and everything _released_ and Adam tasted the bitter-hot of Kris's come in the back of his throat, sliding up against his tongue. He swallowed through the pulses, until Kris's dick was soft in his mouth and Kris was whimpering softly and trying to push him away.

After Adam let Kris's dick slip out of his mouth, he carefully tucked it back into Kris's briefs, tugging his jeans back up and zipping and buttoning them. He swallowed again (he could still taste Kris on his tongue) then he looked up and he had to stop to catch his breath.

Kris was... Kris was staring down at him like he was- like he was the answer to every question Kris had ever asked. And then Kris's hands were cupping Adam's face and Adam leaned up and _up_ and Kris was kissing him, and Adam had to close his eyes again just to stand it. After the kiss had broken, Kris leaned his forehead against Adam's for a second, and Adam opened his eyes, not sure what he wanted to see.

"I don't-" Kris smiled, soft and amused. "I don't even know your name."

Adam had to clear his throat before he could say a word. "Adam." And his voice was hoarse, _fucked_. "Adam Lambert."

"Neil's brother," Kris said, and he's smiling so wide now that the corners of his eyes are crinkling up. "You're a singer."

"Yeah," Adam said, though he doubted he could give a demonstration right now. "How- how well do you know him?"

"Enough to be impressed that you're Adam," Kris said. He reached out and touched the corner of Adam's mouth, and his eyes were hazy and dreamy, and Adam felt a sudden, sharp _need_ for Kris to look that happy every single day for the rest of his life. "He wanted me to meet you. Don't think this was why, though."

"You play guitar," Adam said, and that gave him an excuse to grab Kris's hand again. He turned it over and ran his fingers over Kris's calluses. "Maybe that's why. Do you sing?"

"A little bit," Kris said, closing his fingers over Adam's. "Did you want me to- I don't even know what I should offer. I'm not sure I can do the- the blowjob thing right away."

"I was thinking about your hands," Adam said, and it didn't come out dirty, like he'd meant it to, but instead he sounded... wistful. Kris nodded, and Adam had the sinking feeling that he was looking at Kris the same way that Kris was looking at him.

"Maybe you should lie back," Kris suggested and, yeah, Adam was actually feeling a little light-headed, so that seemed like a great idea. Except as soon as he was on his back, Kris's hand was on his zipper and he couldn't breathe anymore. He held his breath as Kris slowly opened up his pants and tugged down his briefs and then Kris's hands were on his cock and all his air came out in a shudder. Kris's fingers felt just as good as he'd thought they would and it was over so quickly that it was almost embarrassing, except that Kris kept petting his cock and thighs in the aftermath and it was- Adam had to pull Kris up for a kiss, just to keep from being overwhelmed.

"I don't want you to make up with your ex-girlfriend," Adam whispered against Kris's mouth, not sure whether or not he wanted Kris to hear him. But Kris was stroking the back of his neck (with a wet hand and Adam was really going to need a shower after this) and kissing him back so sweet.

"It's okay," Kris said, a few minutes later, curled up against Adam's chest. "I think I get what she meant now, about how new experiences change your perspective. I think- I think I'm going to stay in L.A."

"Where's-"

"She's back in Arkansas," Kris said. He sighed softly, his fingers stroking over Adam's stomach. "I transferred two semesters ago so that I could take a music program and... and actually be in a state where musicians have a chance. I guess that... _I'm_ the one that left first." And he said that like he hadn't realized it before, like it was all brand new. "Huh."

"I'm glad that you did," Adam said because... because he wanted to show Kris Los Angeles the way it was meant to be seen. He wanted to dress Kris up and take him out dancing, at least once.

He wanted Kris to meet his parents.

Adam rubbed his hand through Kris's hair, and then he pressed a light kiss against the top of Kris's head. "This has been such a weird night," he said, and he wasn't quite ready to tell Kris all of the crazy things going through his head. Not yet.

"We'll try for a normal date next time," Kris said, scooting a little closer and draping his leg over Adam's. "We should go to a movie. What's playing?"

"I don't know," Adam said, and his life was being rearranged around him and he wasn't sure that he cared. "We'll check." He let out a quick breath, and decided to go all in. "Doesn't matter though. I'll be with you."

And it was kinda a shock to realize that he meant it, with every bit of his heart.


End file.
